Every Little Thing
by raygrey
Summary: What happens between Castle and Beckett and text messages...
1. Rescue me

_Just a crazy idea that popped into my head, 'cause you know, hiatus._

* * *

Castle?

_Yes, Kate?_

Just want to know how's the meeting going.

_Boring, like always. Sorry again for not being able to cancel, right on your day off._

That's okay. So, how long you think you're going to still there?

_I don't know exactly, maybe 1 or 2 more hours_.

Oh...

_Oh... what? Something wrong?_

No, absolutely nothing.

_Are you sure? 'Cause it's okay to miss me, you know._

You think...

_Come on, you know you want to admit it._

No, I don't want. You know what? Forget it. Go back to your meeting.

_Tell me what's going on._

Nothing.

_It's my mother? 'Cause I know you said you was going to stay in the loft..._

Hm...

_Uh... What's she doing?_

Well, let's just say that she's showing me in the last two hours thousands of decorative options.

_She's just trying to help, you know._

Castle! She's suggesting a entire decoration of diamonds!

_Huh... that bad?_

That bad? Castle!

_Ok, ok, I get it. I'll try to finish here earlier._

Thank you. I appreciate.

_You're welcome. I don't think they need me for the negotiations anyway._

_._

_But you know, you are going to owe me that._

Castle! Hurry!

_Ok, on my way._

* * *

_Please tell me what you think and if you want more. I have a few more chapters here or I could get any suggestions.  
_


	2. Song for a heart

**6x15 - Smells Like Teen Spirit**

_Castle_

Beckett

;)

* * *

_What about You are Always on my mind by Elvis Presley?_

No.

_Fine._

* * *

_What about Back to one by Brian McKnight?_

That one is very nice, but no.

_Fine._

* * *

_What about Stop and Stare by OneRepublic?_

I like this one.

But no.

_Fine!_

* * *

_What about Heaven and Earth by Kenny Lattimore?_

Again Castle, no.

_You know? You're not helping at all!_

* * *

_Glad we finally found our song! :)_

Me too. See? I told you we'd be able to find without that list of yours.

_You can not blame me for trying. You're not an easy person to convince._

Sorry if I was looking for a special meaning for our first dance as a married couple, not just a beat.

_You know, if you want, we can practice our dance tonight and other things that married couples do..._

Hmm... Do you think we can have some wine too?

_Of course, 'cause you know... You're in my veins and I cannot get you out._

You better not. See you at my place in 10?

_You can count on it._

Don't forget the wine.

_Never. But, you know... You're all I taste, at night inside of my mouth._

Stop, Castle or I will leave you in the morning.

_Ouch! I was just trying to be romantic, I'm on my way._

Good. You're in my veins too.

* * *

Shining, shining down on your face... Oh, this song...


	3. Consequences

**Another hiatus, oh boy...**

_Castle_

Beckett

R~*

* * *

My light blue bra with lace is at your place?

_Just a second._

Ok.

_Yes, it's here._

Thank's.

_Sure._

* * *

My black pants without pockets is there?

_Just a sec._

Ok.

_Yes, it is._

Thank's.

_Sure._

* * *

My brown high boots are there?

_Yes, I'm looking at them right now._

Damn it!

_What's wrong?_

Nothing that I want to wear is here! More than half of my closet is at your place!

_Since we're getting married, I don't see a problem._

Correctly, GETTING married, we don't have a date yet.

_That's not my fault. And it's not my fault either that you like to spend more time in here._

So?

_So don't blame me. And since when you care about what you're wearing?_

Ok, fine! Just wait.

_What?_

_Beckett, what?_

_Beckett!_

_Kate!_

* * *

_Stop crossing your legs like that all the time!_

I don't know what you're talking about.

_Yeah the hell you do._

Well, now you see why I worry about what I'm dressing and why you should have helped me.

_Yes, now I do, but I didn't know you was going to wear a SKIRT!_

Why Castle? Can not handle looking at me with less clothes? I thought you liked...

_Of course I like! But if you want me to behave, you're going to stop what you're doing right now!_

.

_STOP!_

.

_Please...?_

Ok.

_Thank you._

Sure.

_BECKETT!_

Sorry!

* * *

_You're never going to wear that skirt at the precinct again!_

Oh Castle, stop being so dramatic! And the last time I checked, I'm the one who decide what I wear and you always liked.

_But he was practically on top of you!_

No, he was not, and you really think I would let him do anything? You know you're the only one who can see what it's under my skirt. ;)

_Well, when you put like this... But, please, don't do this again, please?_

Alright.

_Thank you, dear._

Maybe tomorrow I'll wear that black dress...

_You know what? We're definitely going to my place tonight and set up a date!_

* * *

_Thoughts?_


End file.
